No One To Turn To
by Sweet Pea Truffles
Summary: Coreen is being stalked and everyone else is too busy to notice...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of the characters (but that would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?)

She just wanted someone to notice. If not Vicky or Mike certainly Henry would. She was constantly afraid and she knew that he could smell fear on someone. She was scared because the phone calls were getting worse and she could see him watching her whenever she left her house. He was following her and no one even noticed. But no one noticed and no one seemed to care that she was starting to fail her classes and she was constantly looking over her shoulder. She tried to talk to them about it. But Vicky said that she had to go do something important, Henry said he had to go talk to Vicky, and Mike had to go to a crime scene. Everyone was too busy for the problems of a 19 year old girl. They didn't realize that she was in more danger than anyone could have predicted.

Coreen hadn't even been this scared when she knew that Norman was trying to take her to the dark side. Because then someone had noticed and she had Vicky, Henry, and Mike on her side, watching out for her. Coreen knew she had to get help and get away from this man. But she didn't know who to turn to. She really didn't trust the police and she didn't want to put her family in danger. She thought about running, but she knew that he would find her and follow her there.

She had to get answers. She wanted to know who this man was and why he had taken such an interest in her. What did he want with her? She was just a strange teenage girl who wore gothic type clothes and took an interest in the supernatural. What was it about her that made psychopaths want to stalk her (and try to kill her if Norman was anything to go by)?

She knew she had to find a time to pull one of them aside and tell them what was going on. She figured her best chance was with Mike, seeing as how Vicky and Henry were too involved in each other to notice anything going on outside of their own little world. Mike would know what to do- he was a detective after all. She just had to find the right time to do it…

Please review! Give me your ideas for this story and tell me how you like it- the more reviews I get the more I want to write!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Coreen had tried to talk to anyone about the man that was stalking her. Things had gotten much worse. The phone calls were constant and he was everywhere. One afternoon Coreen had looked out the window during her class and he was out there, smoking a cigarette, and watching her. He gave her a satisfied smile- as though he were proud of himself for putting so much fear into her. She was scared and she felt as though there were no one who cared enough to notice that something was going on. She felt alone in the world. This would soon change…

One day at the office Coreen was all alone which she now hated. She used to relish in the quietness, it was the best time for her to get her work done. But now all she could think about was that he would attack her when no one was around. She had just finished filing some papers when she walked back over to the desk. She looked out the window for a second and she saw him. He was there watching her. The coffee mug she had been holding dropped onto the floor. The noise of the crash pushed her into action. She looked down at the mess and when she looked back up he was gone. She started cleaning up the mess when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Fearing the worst she turned around brandishing a piece of broken coffee mug. Her heart skipped a few beats when she realized it was just Mike. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"What's the matter Coreen? Why so jumpy?" he asked.

"You surprised me is all," she responded.

Her breathing was labored and her heart beat was going a million miles a minute. Mike wasn't buying her story, but he helped her up and sat her in a chair. He finished cleaning up the coffee and broken glass. Once he was done he asked her what was really the matter. _No time like the present_ she thought to herself…


	3. Chapter 3

Coreen told Mike everything. She told him about the phone calls, the repeated sightings, how close he had actually come to her. Mike just sat there and listened to her. He comforted her when she cried because she was so scared and had held it in for so long. She didn't realize how good it would feel to know that someone knew what was going on.

"How long had this been going on for?" Mike asked.

"About 7 months," Coreen responded.

"And your just telling me about it now? Do Vicky or Henry know?"

"I tried telling you about this several times. All of you! But everyone had something better to do! You had crime scenes and Vicky and Henry were- _are_ too caught up in each other to notice."

"We would have taken the time out to make sure that you were taken care of!" Mike said.

"So do they know yet?" he asked again.

"No they don't know- you're the first person I've told."

"Well we have to tell them so that they can help me figure this out. And for right now I'm going to send you home to rest."

"He'll be there waiting for me you know"

"I figured- that's why I'm going to go with you and stay while we wait for Vicky and Henry to wake up and get to work."

"Thanks Mike."

Finally someone knew what was going on and something was going to be done about it. Coreen felt so much better knowing that this would soon be over. _Things can only get better from here!_ Or so she thought…


End file.
